Liberators: The Ultimate Scheme
by Hypo Prower
Summary: When the two teams, Freedom Fighters and Liberators, go into battle Robotnik seizes the opportunity of weakness to take them down.  Will Sonic and Tails reunite and help stop Robotnik together?  Sequel to Liberators.
1. The Spy Probe

Chapter One

Sonic and Antoine carefully removed a banner from two of the many trees in the forest of Knothole. Bunnie silently let the air out of many balloons crowding the area. Sally and Rotor sat side-by-side on the step of Rotor's workshop.

"Tails grew up," Sally sighed. "And he's gone, I guess." Rotor nodded.

"Never thought I'd see the day…I always pictured the little guy growing up along side the Freedom Fighters, but…" As Antoine folded up the banner, Sonic joined the two.

"Well, guess that Tails is gone for good," he commented with a sigh. "This is mondo-uncool." Sally looked surprised. She had never seen Sonic this upset about something before. Sally smiled.

"Yeah, but at least we've got your Uncle Chuck back."

"And it's good to be back, Princess," Chuck's old voice came from behind the group of Freedom Fighters. Sonic looked up pleadingly at his uncle.

"Unc, we've gotta get Tails back right now!" he said. "The Freedom Fighters just aren't the same without him." Uncle Chuck nodded understandably.

"I see," he nodded. "But how? I'm afraid that Tails has his mind made up, my boy. But don't worry too much. I'm sure you'll get to see him soon anyway." Sonic sighed and looked out in the forest, wondering what his little buddy was doing right now.

Blue and Geo stood with their dad in the Liberator HQ hollow. Tails plugged in the derobotizer he had built, and looked up at the robot cat anxiously.

"Are you ready, Mr. Cat?" he asked. Kris nodded, his two children nervous. He sat down inside the machine.

"Are you sure that this will work, Tails?" The cat asked the fox. "The last time I was in one of these things…" Kris shuddered at the thought. Tails gave him a thumbs-up.

"You have my personal guarantee," Tails smiled. "I'll start up the machine.

Surrounding Tails, Blue and Geo were Krystal, Marilyn and Steven (Krystal's parents), Robbie and Hunter (Robbie's father). Kris blinked nervously as the glass door shut in front of him. Tails pressed a few buttons on the derobotizer as it heated up. Suddenly, a low groan was heard and when the door opened up again on the machine, Kris was no longer a robot. Tails was pleased that his machine worked, but Geo and Blue were thrilled.

"Dad, you're back!" Geo cried as the two cats hugged their father. Kris chuckled and looked up at Tails.

"I can't thank you enough," he said. "Even though I still wasn't obsessed with Robotnik when I was turned into a robot, I still hated being mechanical. Thanks to you, I can breathe again.

Tails blushed. "No thanks needed, Mr. Cat. Just doing my job."

"Please," Kris replied. "I owe you my life. Call me Kris." Krystal smiled at Blue and Geo.

"As co-founder of the Liberators, I couldn't be happier for all of you. Blue, Geo, you two have stuck with the Liberators ever since you joined. Thank you for your dedicated service." Blue looked puzzled.

"You act like we're leaving," she said, confused. "Why are you talking like this?" Tails shuffled his feet.

"Well," he started. "Krystal and I were talking last night, and…the reason we founded this team was so adolescents like ourselves could fight against Robotnik…that means no adults. So, we figured that you would want to stay with your dad, and…"

"Nah." Geo was the one to speak. Tails, Krystal and Robbie gasped.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked. Blue looked up at her dad.

"Please try and understand," she said. "But we're part of a team. A team of liberators that we can't just drop. So…we're gonna have to stay here." Kris ruffled his kid's hair.

"I COMPLETELY understand," he assured. "Don't worry, I'll find some sort of refuge around here in the Great Forest, along with everyone else's families…" he looked up at the other adults in the room "…if it's OK?" Marilyn smiled and grasped her husband.

"Of course," she said. "Krystal told us last night. We're both so proud of her…" Hunter tapped Robbie's head.

"As I him," he replied. "OK, if we're going to get shelter before it gets dark, we'd better hurry." So, the four parents walked out of the room. Everyone except Tails waved their good-byes. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the table nearby. Krystal glanced back at him sympathetically and went to join him.

"I wish I would have found my parents," he sighed as Krystal drew near. The fox rubbed his back.

"I know," she said. "I really am sorry." Tails felt a tear drawing to his eye, and he angrily wiped it away.

"It's just that…I came to the Freedom Fighters as an orphan. I never met them…at all. Sonic says he did, but I know he was lying just to make me feel better." Krystal blinked.

"It sounds like you and Sonic are best friends," she said. Tails shook his head.

"I thought that for a long time, but I was wrong. Sonic never cared about me. All he ever did was hang out with Sally, Rotor, Dulcy, Antoine and Bunnie…the last time I remember spending the day with him was when I was about nine years old…and even then he was just bored one day because everyone else was busy. I hate him." Krystal snorted.

"Don't say that," she said. "I don't think that anyone can actually hate someone else…it's all just a state of mind. Deep down, farther down that you can imagine…we all have love for one another." Tails looked up.

"Since when do you talk about love?" he inquired. Krystal looked surprised, and then blushed and started babbling.

"I-I've always talked about love and my mom told me about the hate thing and I should have never brought up anything about love it's just gross and I'll go see what Robbie's doing…" Tails blinked confusingly as Krystal hurriedly walked away to the little raccoon. But he shrugged it off; knowing that Krystal would never go crazy on him.

"Figures Tails would send us out here while he and Krystal go on a mission to Robotropolis," Geo whined as he and Robbie walked into the Great Forest. Robbie shook his head.

"Don't say that," he said. "Tails is a really nice guy, and he wouldn't do something like that. Besides, I like hanging out with you." Geo looked surprised.

"No kiddin'?" he asked. "Well thanks sport; you're not so bad yourself. And yeah, I know that we gotta have food, I was just kidding about Tails." Robbie sighed wistfully.

"What's wrong?" Geo asked. Robbie glanced up at him.

"Well, I love being on the Liberators…I mean, it's pretty much my dream come true. But it seems like that as soon as I got my dad back…he had to leave again. I just don't want him getting caught again." Geo sighed.

"Know whatcha mean," he said. "I was scared to death when my dad was robotized, even though he was still himself. I just didn't want him to leave again…you know?" Robbie nodded, and paused by a tree to pick some apples.

"After we get some produce, let's head down to the river. I want to catch some fish." Geo smacked his lips.

"Mm, that DOES sound good! OK, I'll head down there now. You can catch up, OK?" Robbie nodded.

"Got it Geo. See ya."

Dr. Robotnik gently stroked his pet metal bird, Cluck. He watched the many monitors in the main part of his office while Snively pushed some buttons on the master keyboard. Robotnik blinked.

"What exactly are you doing, Snively?" he asked. The bald assistant turned around to face his uncle.

"I'm sending probes down to the Great Forest sir," he replied. "I'm hoping to find Sonic and his group of Freedom Fighters." Robotnik sighed.

"Excellent," he muttered. "If I find the coordinates to the Great Forest's hide-away, then I can easily exploit Sonic and co." Snively coughed.

"Um," he interrupted. "Don't you mean "we", sir?" Robotnik cackled.

"I meant "I" Snively," he replied. "I!"

Tails wrinkled his nose as he squatted next to Krystal. She gasped.

"The man's daft!" she whispered. "I can't believe that he's actually going to send a spy-let alone a probe." Tails shrugged.

"It's normal," he replied. "He's completely evil; what can I say? Anyway, now that we know his plan, let's jet back to the HQ and see what we can do to intercept it. Kapish?" Krystal smiled and nodded. Tails crept out from behind the chair that Robotnik was seated with Krystal hot on his heels. Suddenly, Snively's head jerked around and he gasped.

"Sir! It's the Freedom Fighters!" Robotnik jumped up, tossing Cluck across the room.

"Where?!" he demanded. Tails reached into his backpack and yanked out a Power Ring. He distinctly remembered what Sonic had said: "Only I can use the Power Rings!" He held up the ring as it glittered prettily.

"Time to see if this works!" he muttered, sealing his eyes shut. Krystal marveled as Tails began to glow a golden yellow as the energy coursed through his body.

"Get them Snively!" Robotnik screamed. Snively leapt up and tried to grab them, but Tails was too fast. Grabbing Krystal, he rushed out of the building.

"By the way," he called back. "I'm not a Freedom Fighter; I'm a Liberator!" Robotnik snarled as the two foxes sped away. He spun around to face Snively.

"I should kill you," he said. "But I won't! Send another probe down to the Great Forest and track down the Liberator's base…" He spun around to face the direction where Krystal and Tails had fled. "I want them destroyed."


	2. Aye, Mate!

Chapter Two

"Sonic! Princezz Sally! Anyone!" Antoine cried out as he dashed into the Freedom Fighter's base. Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor and Dulcy met Antoine as he ran in.

"What's up Ant?" Sonic asked anxiously. The coyote paused a moment to breathe before looking up at the group.

"With my own eyes…I saw…" Dulcy blinked warily.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"A spy probe!" Bunnie gasped.

"Oh mah stars! What did you do Antoine?' Antoine took a deep breath to compose himself.

"I didn't let it see me. I ran back here as fast as I could."

"Where did you see it last?" Sally asked.

"There were two of them. One was headed toward ze ring pool, and one was just surveying ze area. What shall we do, moi princess?"

"I'm not a princess," Sonic said tapping his foot. "But I can tell ya that we've gotta destroy this thing-without it seeing us!" Rotor scratched his head.

"Well, I'm not sure what to do, but I think I can rig some device to make us invisible." Sally turned to the walruses.

"Good, but you need to hurry. There's no telling what that probe is after…" Sonic sighed and crossed his arms.

"I need a chili dog," he said. Sally rolled her eyes, but they turned to pools of sympathy as Sonic dragged away, spines drooping. He had been like this ever since Tails had left them in Robotropolis with his own team. Sonic was just having a hard time accepting that Tails had grown up, and that there was no need for guidance.

"Sonic, wait," Sally said, jogging after him. "We're going to need your help on this one." Sonic sighed.

"I'll just sit this one out, Sal," he said. Sally gasped surprisingly.

"But you've never not gone on a mission." She replied. Sonic shrugged.

"First time for everything, I guess," he said. "See ya later, Sal."

"Mayday, mayday!" Geo cried as he and Robbie slid down the dirt slide, only to have pillows break their fall.

"Security breach!" Robbie cried. Krystal, Blue and Tails met the two at the door.

"What's going on?" Blue demanded. Geo gasped before answering.

"We've got a major problem, Liberators," Geo said gravely. "Robotnik has sent spy probes into the Great Forest."

"I knew it!" Tails said angrily, slamming his fist into his hand. "Snively can whip up a device any time he wants to."

"What are you talking about?" Blue asked, puzzled. Krystal looked worried.

"We were spying on Robotnik and he said he was going to send a spy probe to both the Freedom Fighters and the Liberator HQ. I'm not sure if either one was found yet, but if the probe is this close, then…" The team shuddered at the thought.

"Um, Tails?" Robbie asked meekly. "You said that another probe was headed toward the Freedom Fighters. Shouldn't we warn them…?" Tails stared at the raccoon wistfully for a moment before turning away.

"The Freedom Fighters can deal with their own problems," he replied. "We have to deal with our probe right now. Besides…"

"…I'm sure Sonic can deal with it…"

"OK," Sally whispered as she snuck behind a bush with Bunnie. "We want to be as discreet as possible. The probe is wandering close to our area, so when you see it, attack from behind." Bunnie nodded.

"Got it Sal-gal," she replied. "Ah, lay low, here it comes!" Sally and Bunnie ducked and watched motionlessly as the probe wandered above them without a sound. The two rose up their heads and followed it. Sally glanced over as the rabbit drooped her ears.

"What's the matter?" Sally asked.

"Ah don't know," Bunnie replied. "Ah just feel so insecure with Sonic around." Sally sighed.

"I know what you mean," she said. "But I'm sure he'll be fine. WE'LL be fine, too. Just keep on your toes, and-…DUCK!" The two girls hit the ground, but it was too late. The probe spotted them.

"No!-" Bunnie gasped. "It's gonna find out abou-…"

"Shush!" Sally ordered her friend. Then she looked up at the probe.

"Sorry Robotnik," Sally said, tugging at her blue vest. "But you're too late. Sonic's already been captured. He's been taken hostage by another group." Suddenly, a mechanical wire extended from the top of the probe, which folded out into a monitor, revealing Robotnik's face.

"And how am I supposed to believe that, Princess?" he demanded. Bunnie stood up by her pal.

"Do you see sugah-hog with us, slime ball?" she asked. Robotnik chuckled.

"Hm, I suppose that you're right. Oh well," he added. "I've already sent out some SwatBots to capture you. I mean, you're useless without your little hedgehog friend, correct?" Suddenly, Bunnie gasped beside Sally as a SwatBot picked her up. Another wasn't close behind to grab Sally.

"Put me down, ya bucket o' bolts!" Bunnie cried. Sally looked around desperately. What were they going to do without Sonic?

"Blue!" Geo shrieked as his blue sister was scooped up by a SwatBot. He looked around anxiously. How on Mobius did Robotnik find the two?

Then it hit him. The probe! He jerked his head around to find the camera spying on the two at that very moment. Geo tried in a desperate attempt to destroy the probe before it could do any other harm, but just as he did another SwatBot snuck up behind him to grab him. He looked around for the SwatBot with Blue; it was already too far away for Geo to yell anything at his sister.

The two SwatBots carried on through the Great Forest. Geo watched in dread as he neared the putrid city of Robotropolis. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes sounded. The SwatBot didn't seem to hear it. Geo glanced as a figure silently emerged from the bush. It was a raccoon. Geo blinked as the raccoon smiled at him.

"Anything I can do to help, ye lad?" he asked. Geo shot a glance at the SwatBot before answering.

"Yeah, go down to the Lake of Rings, and you should see a huge boulder. Lift it up and you'll fall into a place called the Liberator HQ. Tell everyone there what happened, and tell them I sent you." The raccoon nodded his pirate hat wobbling as his head shook.

"No worries mate, I'm on it." Geo whispered as he trailed off, "And tell them that they've got Blue, too! Hurry!" The raccoon glanced back and smiled, waving as he dashed off. Geo sighed as Robotropolis came into full view. He hoped with all his heart that this wouldn't be the last time he ever breathed again.


	3. The Angst Sets In

Chapter Three

"Argh!" The Liberators jerked their heads around to see a raccoon wearing a pirate hat sliding down the slide to the HQ. Tails jumped in front of the trespasser.

"State your business!" He said, authority glimmering in his voice. "You're trespassing on the headquarters of the Liberators." The raccoon stood up and brushed himself off.

"Relax, mate, I'm on your side!" Tails, Krystal and Robbie gasped as they saw the raccoon clearly for the first time. He, in fact, wasn't a he-he was a she. A black ponytail bobbed under the pirate hat, and a cutlass hung on the belt she was wearing.

"The name's Stripe," she said. "Cap'n Stripe, to ye!" Krystal shoved her way past Tails and stood in front of the figure.

"We won't answer to you as an authority figure," she replied. "Now, please, if you would, tell us why on Mobius you've came here?" Stripe sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Well, for starters, the mate the SwatBots nabbed said that I should say Geo sent me," Robbie looked at Tails with alarm.

"Geo? SwatBots??" Robbie demanded. Tails patted his head.

"Calm down," he said. "Let Stripe explain herself." Robbie sighed and glanced anxiously at the raccoon pirate.

"Aye," Stripe replied. "I saw it with me own eyes. The SwatBots had claimed another victim too. What'd Geo say her name was…Blue?" Krystal looked serious.

"Guys, that means that both Blue and Geo are on their way to Robotropolis to get robotized! We'd better get our tails over there."

"Me lass," Stripe spoke again. "If ye would be so kind…I feel a mite responsible fer this. If ye would allow, I could accompany all of you Liberators." Tails looked gratefully at the raccoon.

"Of course, Stripe," he said. "In fact, we could always use another member on the Liberator's team. What do you say?" The pirate brightened, and puffed out her chest proudly in front of the two-tailed fox.

"Ye've got yerself another part of yer crew!" she proclaimed, snatching her cutlass and waving it high. "Cap'n Stripe will help ye with all the power she's got in her!" Krystal smiled warmly.

"Thank you," she said. Then she turned to Tails.

"I say we pay our parents a visit before we do this," she said. "You know, just in case they want to visit us and we're not there. Tails nodded.

"OK, but we've gotta be quick. With each passing second, Geo and Blue get closer to becoming a robot." Robbie was already dashing toward the slide.

"Then let's _go_ already!" he protested. "If Geo gets turned into a robot…" Tails, Krystal and Stripe followed the small raccoon. Stripe smiled.

"Well, ye've got yerself a pretty cute raccoon there," she grinned. "I fact, he'll make a GREAT part of me crew!"

Tails and Krystal exchanged quizzical glances, unsure of what to make of the odd pirate.

"Sally and Bunnie didn't come back!"

Rotor's voice was heard by Sonic, Antoine and Chuck as the walruses dashed out. "They were supposed to meet me by the Great Oak Slide half and hour ago!" Sonic gasped.

"Rot, what if they got caught by Robuttnik?" he asked seriously. Antoine leapt up.

"Zhen _I_ shall save zem!" he proclaimed. Sonic grabbed his toupee and jerked his back down.

"No, this is my fault," Sonic said, distressed. "I should have gone out into the forest with them, especially when I knew that there was some spy probe out there." Chuck patted his nephew on the back comfortingly.

"Don't blame yourself, lad," he said. "You were upset." Rotor sighed as he leaned on a nearby tree.

"I think Tails leaving the Freedom Fighters has taken a toll on all of us." Antoine nodded as he sheathed is dagger.

"We," he said. "He was a good little fox, lots of promise…" Sonic then blinked and snapped his fingers.

"Wait a second," he said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cat," Krystal apologized. The black-clothed cat clutched his forehead.

"I've already almost lost them once," he said. "I…I should have been there…"

"No one blames you for what happened," Tails said. "Things like this happen. I just thought that I would let you know." Hunter stroked his son's tail.

"Well, thank you, Tails," he said. "And the rest of you. We owe you our lives,"

"And our children's lives," Marilyn put in. "Don't worry about us, we're safe down here, and we live off the land."

It was true. After the parents left, they had made a home inside a giant glade of trees, too thick to almost enter without much difficulty. Stripe looked around.

"Wow," she said. "Better 'in lots of places I've lived." Tails nodded in agreement.

"OK, we'd better get going now," he said. "We'll see you guys later." As the parents bid they're farewells, Tails and Stripe walked over to Kris.

"Don't worry Kris, we'll get them back," Tails reassured. Stripe patted her chest.

"We'll getcher kids back, I swear by the pirate code!" Kris smiled musingly.

"Thank you, and give my thanks to the Liberators." He stated. "Just bring them home safe."

As the Liberators walked out, they turned around to head for Robotropolis. Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded behind the team.

"Yo, Tails!"

The two tailed fox spun around to face the remaining Freedom Fighters crossing their arms.

"We know you guys nabbed Sal and Bunnie, ya little dork. Give them back or face the wrath of the Freedom Fighters!" Then Sonic flew into the air and turned into a spin ball, headed right for Tails.


	4. Sonic's Accusations: The Big Battle!

Chapter Four

"Gah!" Tails leapt out of the way of Sonic, narrowly avoiding his spin attack. "What's your problem?!" The fox asked as Sonic stood upright again.

"Our problem is that you kidnapped Bunnie and Sally." Sonic answered defiantly. "Now give them back, or else!"

"Shut up!" Krystal spat. "We didn't steal your precious Sally, or Bunnie. You're an idiot! What business would we have stealing them?"

Rotor responded by angrily chucking a motorized something at the Liberators. "Tails had a grudge against us, so you stole two of our most prized members!"

Robbie caught the ball, but dropped it immediately, realizing it was a bomb. "Tails, deactivate it, it's gonna blow!" As Tails hopped to the ground to work, Antoine waved his cutlass in Krystal's face.

"Zo," he said in his French accent. "Where ahr ze princess and Bunnie?" Krystal kick-flipped the sword, so it fell to the ground.

"Listen, if you must know, Geo and Blue have been kidnapped as well."

"A likely story!"

Suddenly, Stripe shoved her way to Antoine and faced him defiantly, drawing her dagger.

"So, ye like to sword-play, do ye?" she asked. "Well, taste the wrath of me hurricane sword!"

As the two dueled it out, Tails smashed the bomb with his foot. "All done," he confirmed to Robbie. Suddenly, Sonic came flying past the fox again, shaving off some arm fur with his sharp spines.

"I should have never trusted you!" he cried, charging back again in his ball. "I can't trust you to tell the truth, I couldn't trust you to go on a mission…"

Tails wound up his tails and started charging toward his former friend. "Idiot!" Tails spat. "I KNEW there was a reason why I was always left out. I thought that it was because I was too young…but you didn't TRUST me!!" The two collided, each flying back a couple of feet but recovering quickly.

"Bring it!" Sonic demanded. "I know that you're lying, Tails. Now be a good little boy and tell the truth!"

"I'm not little!!" Tails flashed angrily. "There you go, treating me like a baby. I should have never trusted YOU!!"

As the two carried on, Krystal faced off with Rotor. "Well well," she said. "The handyman. The handyman who likes to play dirty." Robbie leapt behind the slow walruses and kicked him.

"Don't EVER play dirty with me!" he hollered. "You do NOT wanna tick me off right now!" Krystal smiled at the young raccoon's might as Rotor fell to the ground.

"Finishing blow!" Krystal yowled as she stomped on the back to Rotor's head, piling it into the ground as he begged for mercy.

"I'm not done yet," he said, rising. "I've still got a trick up my sleeve!" Krystal and Robbie exchanged glances as the purple walruses removed a cherry bomb from under his cap.

"RUN!!!" the two cried as Rotor was about to press the button. The walruses chuckled as he placed the cherry bomb under his cap, glad he scared away the two Liberators.

"Yah! Me cutlass!" Stripe cried as Antoine finally swiped his blade and made Stripe's dagger fall to the ground.

"Zo, how do you like me nahw?" he asked cunningly. Stripe ducked under the coyote's dagger and ran off, grabbing her own.

"All crew, report to the poop deck, away!" That left only Tails and Sonic.

The fox and hedgehog faced each other off, each of their sides heaving heavily. After breathing a bit, Tails dashed forth as Sonic, with the hedgehog doing to same. They each skittered back, dust following them.

"Sonic," Tails panted. "I used to trust you. You were my friend. Now I've realized…" Tails leapt up and kicked Sonic.

"…what a big jerk you are!" Sonic coughed and glanced up, fury burning his gaze.

"You're the jerk!" he hollered. "We hung out lots of times, and this is the thanks I get!" Tails let out a battle cry as he sped toward Sonic.

"I…hate…YOU!!!!!!" Tails finally rammed into Sonic, sending him flying. The blue hedgehog looked up desperately as Tails puffed and finally collapsed from exhaustion.

Luckily, Robbie was watching nearby, and ran out to retrieve the fox. "I'm glad I'm not a Freedom Fighter, and that I'm a Liberator!" he spat at Rotor and Antoine. "Because true friends like Tails don't care how old you are or how dangerous the mission is; if you wanna go, then he'll let you!" Sonic stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to his teammates.

"Are you OK?" Rotor asked as a tear formed in the hedgehog's eye. He angrily wiped it away.

"Peachy," he replied.

Robotnik cackled uncontrollably as his probe spied the battle nearby. He grinned menacingly at Blue, Geo, Sally and Bunnie, who were tied in electronic shackles. Blue barred her teeth at Robotnik.

"You won't win," she growled. "Tails will put a stop to you!"

"No, Sonic will!" Sally argued. The female feline hissed at the squirrel. Robotnik laughed.

"But don't you see, Princess?" he asked. "Those two teams are so against each other that they would never work together." He swiveled his chair around at the giant army of SwatBots who were standing by.

"Get me the location of the Freedom Fighters and Liberator's base--NOW!" Bunnie gasped.

"Sugah-hog won't be able to take on that many SwatBots!"

"Nor will Tails!" Geo sighed.

Robotnik's eyes twinkled menacingly as he looked at the four heroes.

"Exactly," he replied.


	5. The Incredible Rescue: About to Unfold!

Chapter Five

"What's the matter?" Steven asked as the Liberators once again piled into the parent's make-shift home. Stripe laid Tails on a bed nearby and covered him up.

"Those blasted Freedom Fighters put a damper on our plans, mate," she replied gravely.

"They're saying that we kidnapped two of their members!" Robbie exclaimed.

Hunter stood up with a serious expression on his face. "Then mark my words, every one of those people will go down for hurting the team I support.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Krystal replied, grabbing Hunter's arm and sitting him back in his chair. "That walruses has a cherry bomb! Scared Robbie and I straight back here."

"What about Blue and Geo?" Kris asked. "Did you get to go to Robotropolis?" Stripe shook her head.

"Sorry mate, Sonic was blockin' out way." The teal cat sat down and clutched his forehead. Marilyn glanced over at Tails.

"Will he be alright?" she asked. Krystal walked over to the bed and felt his forehead and pulse.

"He should wake up," she said. "I think that taking on his former best friend was just too much for him to bear." All nodded sadly in understanding.

"Well we can't just stay here," Robbie said finally. "Blue and Geo are still in Robotropolis, and you know what that means." The Liberators looked at one another, deciding what to do. Should they leave Tails and go on the mission, or should they wait and put Blue and Geo in more risk?

"Remember, it takes a long time for a robot to snap out of its state of liking Robotnik," the raccoon reminded the gang.

"Then it's settled," Krystal decided. "We'll just have to fight our way past the Freedom Fighters if we want to get to Robotropolis."

"You're not going without me, are you?" Tails opened his eyes and raised his head to face his team.

"Tails!" the members said in unison.

Tails placed his feet on the ground and teetered over to Krystal. "Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked. Tails gave her a thumbs up.

"No worries," he stated. "It's time for me to get back at Robotnik for stealing my crew." Stripe whole-heartedly slapped him on the back.

"That's the spirit mate," she proclaimed. "Let's whoop those Freedom Fighters--especially that coyote. Argh, he's gonna pay fer what he did to me!"

So the Liberators once again ventured out of their parent's den. However, once they were out, Sonic was no where to be found. Instead, much of the life had been destroyed around where the team stood. Trees were knocked over, grass was trampled, and bushes were cut to give it a disfigured shape.

"Whoa," Robbie gasped. Krystal looked around warily.

"What on Mobius would do such a thing?" Tails sighed gravely.

"I have an idea," he said. "Robotnik."

"But why would he do it?" Stripe wondered. "This be the Great Forest--Robotnik's never taken any interest in it before."

"Until now," Tails added. "Remember the probe? I think that was sent out to find the secret location of both the Freedom Fighters HQ and the Liberators HQ."

"That still leaves the problem of what exactly did this," Krystal reminded her squad mate.

Krystal's worry was answered as a SwatBot trampled over to her with a team of at least 20. The Liberators gasped.

"All members, attack!" Tails ordered.

At once, the team jumped into action. Stripe and Robbie both knocked into the head of one, knocking it off and exposing electrical cords. Krystal leapt on top of one, riding it like a horse and after words smashing it into bits of metal. Tails flew around on in circles before it collapsed from dizziness. However, the efforts were futile.

More and more SwatBots piled in. The Liberators looked desperately at each other. What were they going to do?

"Sonic! What ahr we to do?!" Antoine slashed again at a SwatBot only to have his dagger fall out of his hand with a spark. Sonic spun into a ball, charging into a SwatBot and destroying it.

"Workin' on it Ant!" Sonic called back. He noticed Rotor being backed up by two robots, and destroyed both of them with his quick legs. The walruses gasped as more and more SwatBots piled in.

"Sonic!" Rotor called to the hedgehog, which was already busy. "This isn't working! We need some sort of refuge." Antoine kicked the head off one of the robots.

"Yes, buht we can't lead zem to ze Freedom Fighter base!" The three Freedom Fighters had been ambushed on their way back from the confrontation of the Liberators. Sonic stared desperately at his teammates.

"I'm cool with that, but who can we go to? No one else is going to help us; we're supposed to be the big heroes!" Rotor and Antoine exchanged glances, and then looked at Sonic, who knew exactly what they were thinking. Sonic angrily trashed another SwatBot.

"Oh, no," he denied. "Those good-for-nothing Liberators won't be able to help us anyway. They attacked us!"

"We attacked them," Rotor pointed out. "Besides, what else are we going to do? Uncle Chuck might be in trouble down at the base, and we can't get down there because we'll lead Robotnik's SwatBots there."

"Rotor's got ze point," Antoine agreed. Sonic glanced around and the swarming robots, and then at his teammate's desperate looks. Even Antoine didn't seem so annoying at the moment. Sonic then grabbed both their hands and twirled his feet.

"Alright, gang; hold on to your spats!" Then Sonic charged through the wall of SwatBots, smashing them to bits.

"Krystal!" Tails screamed as the brown fox was lifted up by a massive robotic arm. Stripe got on it.

"Argh, prepare yerself fer battle, ya scaly-wagged buffoon!" The raccoon pirate snapped the arm off with one blow from her dagger. Krystal landed neatly on the ground and elbowed another one of the robots down. Robbie kicked one of the SwatBot's ankles.

"What are we gonna do Tails?" he asked. "There are too many SwatBots to take on." Tails nodded understandably.

"You're right," he said gravely, knocking one over with a swat of his tails. "We need some help."

"Then help is one the way, kid!" The remaining Liberators jerked their heads to see Sonic, Rotor and Antoine crash their way into the room of SwatBots. Tails crossed his arms menacingly.

"Oh great, just who we need to see," he complained, rolling his eyes. Rotor shook his head.

"No Tails, we're not here to fight," he replied. "Listen, SwatBots are invading our area, and there's just too many of them. We need your help."

"Please," Antoine added.

Tails glanced at Sonic's desperate eyes.

"Listen dude, Uncle Chuck is in the Freedom Fighters base, and we can't get in there without leading the SwatBots there. This time I'm serious; we need help." Tails looked over at Krystal, who pricked her ears at him.

"OK," Tails answered with a nod. "But we've gotta work together; none of this 'You abandoned us so I hate you' stuff. Kapish?" Sonic grabbed Tails hand and shook it.

"Truce," he said. "Let's take care of things here first."

Both the hedgehog and the fox pointed at the group of SwatBots. "Team, attack!" they said in unison. At once, both teams leapt into action.

Robbie jumped at SwatBot, knocking him over. Rotor helped out and busted off his head, smashing it to pieces. Antoine slayed the SwatBot's arms while Stripe took care of the legs. Sonic spun into a ball and smashed through dozens of them like they were toothpicks. Tails and Krystal worked together and kicked the robots over and destroying them until they were all running back to Robotropolis.

After the area was cleared, the two teams headed back to near the entrance of the Freedom Fighter's secret hideout. However, this area was much more crowded, with the massive robots so packed that they couldn't move.

"I can take 'em," Sonic said, glancing at Tails. "But I'll need some help."

Tails blinked. A warm feeling came inside him that he thought he would never feel again. It was a special feeling that only entered his body when he was little, and Sonic asked him if he wanted to go on a mission. Tails stepped by the hedgehog.

"Gotta juice!"

"Gotta jet!"

The two started to spin into balls. Then they blasted through the swarm of robots, leaving bits and pieces lying everywhere. When they were done, Sonic was amazed.

"I didn't know you could spin into a ball like me!" he exclaimed. Tails polished his glove on his chest.

"Looks like you didn't know a lot about me, then!" Robbie interrupted the two.

"Listen, I know this is heartwarming and all, but Blue, Geo, Sally and Bunnie are still out there in Robotropolis, waiting to be turned into robots!" The Liberators exchanged glances and stared at the Freedom Fighters.

"We'll do better together," Tails addressed Sonic. "But you might not wanna come because we don't want anyone slowing us down." Sonic smirked.

The broken teams of Liberators and Freedom Fighters dashed off to Robotropolis, ready to save their comrades; and possibly, the friendship of Sonic and Tails.


End file.
